The Talk III
by Blackspiderman
Summary: In a relationship, there is one element that must always be honored, that must always be remembered: Respect. Rated T for safety, may change later on. If you don't wanna read, you don't have to! No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk III**

**Chapter 1**

**Fanfiction Summary: In every relationship, regardless of who is involved, one element stands out. One element that cannot be left out when evaluating a relationship: Respect. It comes in different forms and it is created in many different ways. But it must remain a constant.**

**Disclaimer:**_**Phineas and Ferb**_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

Another day in the Tri-State Area was coming to an end. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were in the backyard, sitting on the ground and just talking. They just finished another exciting adventure and as an added bonus, Phineas & Ferb invited them all over for a sleepover, including the Fireside Girls.

While they were talking, Linda came out of the house to check on the kids. "Hey boys." She said cheerfully.

"Hi Mom!" Phineas waved back to her.

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Your friends are staying over tonight, right?"

"Yep. Hope we have enough food."

"Oh don't worry about that, Phineas. We have enough food to feed a village." They both shared a laugh as Linda went back inside.

"So Baljeet," Phineas turned to Baljeet. "Anything in particular you want tonight?" Phineas waited for a respons, but Baljeet wasn't paying attention. His attention was still fixated on Linda. "Baljeet?"

He came out of his trance and turned to Phineas. "Oh. Uh, no. I have no preference."

"You sure?" Phineas asked again, Baljeet nodded yes. "OK, suit yourself." Phineas and Ferb walked away after that, leaving Baljeet by himself. He was by himself without anybody around him. He had all the time in the world to conjure up any thought. And yet for whatever reason, the only thought that immediately popped up into his mind was the thought of Phineas and Ferb's mother, Linda. It baffled him. It baffled him greatly.

Ultimately, he decided that the thought would merely fade with time. So, he went inside to prepare himself for the sleepover.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gone to sleep. Linda & Lawrence went to sleep in their bed, Candace was asleep in her room, Perry was asleep on Phineas's bed, and all of the kids were asleep in the living room downstairs. The room was relatively quiet, with the exception of Phineas & Milly snoring loudly next to Isabella & Django respectively. Meanwhile, at one end of the room, Baljeet was by himself, left with his own thoughts.

At one point, Baljeet had decided to use the restroom. So, he went upstairs and found the bathroom. When he was finished, he exited and started to head back downstairs. However, something caught his attention. It was a sound. More specifically, it was the sound of snoring. So, he abandoned his plan and instead he followed the sound. It led him to Linda & Lawrence's room. He stood there for a moment simply listening to the sound. Then, as if by an outside force, he turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

He entered the room, and the first thing he saw was Lawrence lying in bed facing Baljeet's direction. Baljeet was quickly able to deduce that Lawrence was not the one snoring. So, he tip-toed around the bed and went over to Linda's side. Immediately, his eye caught sight of her. She was laying on her side with her eye mask on. Her mouth was wide open with drool coming out of her mouth. As she inhaled, she snored very loudly, her mouth opening much wider, letting out even more drool.

Baljeet did and said nothing for a few moments. He simply stared at the snoring woman a mere few feet in front of him. And the snoring was only getting louder. He took one step closer to the bed. Linda didn't even budge. She simply continued snoring. He took another step closer. Still, she snored. Another step. Still snoring. On the last step, he was at the edge of the bed. He could not get any closer. And still she snored in front of him.

Slowly, Baljeet began to reach his hand out towards her face. Eventually, his hand touched her cheek. Only then was there a reaction. Linda snorted several times in succession but never actually woke up. Instead, when she was done, she went right back to snoring, even louder than before, still letting out drool. Baljeet quickly pulled his hand back, concerned she would wake up and become suspicious. But she didn't.

Baljeet was filled with such an adrenaline rush. He was no longer thinking rationally. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Immediately, he began taking pictures of Linda snoring away & drooling all over her pillow. After he took a couple dozen, he put his phone away, and then slowly began to lift the blankets off of her body.

He slowly climbed into the bed right next to her. He slithered down the bed so he was position at around her waist. He turned his back to her so he could avoid touching her at all costs. Of course, that would end up proving costly anyway. Well, by his definition anyway.

Mere moments after Baljeet closed his eyes, Linda began to stir. She snorted a couple of times, and then turned onto her other side so that her butt was facing Baljeet's head. Her large curved waist made her butt look very, very big, and had Baljeet noticed it before going to sleep, he would've fallen even more head over heels. Thankfully, he had his dreams to help him out.

_(Cue Baljeet's Dream)_

_Linda and Baljeet were sitting in the park on a picnic blanket. They were enjoying a nice lunch together._

_"This is nice." Linda remarked._

_"I concur. A picnic out in the park, where we have only the two of us out here to accompany each other." Baljeet agreed. "I am greatly enjoying this."_

_"I'm sure you are."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Well, I've noticed you've grown very fond of me, Baljeet."_

_Baljeet suddenly shot up. "F-Fond? W-What is it that you mean?"_

_"You have a crush on me."_

_"N-No I do not! Just because I am enjoying this picnic with you does not conclude that I have romantic feelings for you!"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Really."_

_"So you're saying you **don't** have a crush on me."_

_"That is correct."_

_"Well, I disagree. In fact, I think you've fallen head over heels for me."_

_Baljeet began to sweat. "T-That is preposterous! You are 3 times my age!"_

_"You don't believe me?"_

_"N-N-No! No!"_

_"Well, there's only one way to find out."_

_"H-How?" He asked her._

_Linda slowly leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Turn around."_

_(End Baljeet's Dream)_

And with that, Baljeet awakened and immediately turned around to face the direction of Linda. Immediately, his vision caught the eye of Linda's butt, which was facing him after she turned to face the other direction. Linda was still snoring very loudly, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Baljeet simply stared at Linda's big rear end for what seemed like a long time. He found himself completely infatuated with what he was seeing. Then, seemingly without any control over his own actions, he slowly put his hand out towards her, and then placed his hand on one of her butt cheeks. He then proceeded to squeeze the butt cheek. After he squeezed it, Linda immediately snorted, then went back to snoring. But this time the snoring was much, much louder than before. Baljeet took notice of this.

He took out his cellphone and snapped several pictures, including pictures of her butt, pictures of his hand on her butt, and pictures of his hand squeezing her butt. Every time he squeezed her butt, she snored much louder. Baljeet could not for the life of him stop himself from doing it. And after a while passed, he didn't want to stop himself from doing it. Yet he couldn't explain it.

Eventually, however, he grew tired and wanted to settle down for some sleep. So he cozied up as close to Linda as he could get, wrapped his right arm around her waist, leaned his head up against her butt cheeks, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, allowing the soothing sound of her thunderous snoring to lull him to sleep.

As the night progressed, Linda tossed and turned in her sleep. Sometimes she would end up on her side, sometimes she would end up on her stomach. No matter how much she tossed and turned, Baljeet didn't let go. When she finally did stop tossing and turning, she ended up sleeping the remainder of the night on her stomach, which meant her butt was facing the ceiling. Baljeet, though, took comfort in this, and as such, he began using her butt as his pillow, and it turned out to be more amazing than he could ever imagine.

* * *

The following morning, Baljeet woke up from his slumber in a wonderful mood. As he opened his eyes and lifted his head, the first thing he saw was the sight of Linda's rear end right in front of him. Linda was still on her stomach, snoring extremely loudly now entrenched in her own sleep drool. Baljeet checked his phone and saw that it was twenty minutes to seven. He assumed that none of his friends were awake yet, and theorized that he had enough time to get back downstairs before anybody noticed his absence.

So, he snapped a couple of more pictures of her rear end with his phone, then snapped some more pictures of her snoring face before finally putting his phone away. He then climbed out of her bed and slowly crept out of the room and back downstairs, making sure there was nobody out in the hallway who would see him and become suspicious.

He went downstairs to discover that all of his friends were still in their rightful places, with the snoring of Phineas & Milly still filling the air. Baljeet quietly crept over to his spot and rested there, waiting anxiously for Linda to awaken & determine if she had any idea what had occurred the night before. But as time passed, and the hour of 7 came, she didn't show. In fact, between Linda, Lawrence, and Candace, Candace was the first to return downstairs.

Time continued passing. His friends all awakened and began preparing breakfast. Meanwhile, Baljeet spent most of his free time looking through his phone at the many pictures of Linda he took the night before. In fact, Linda & Lawrence didn't come down until it was close to 9. She & Lawrence yawned as they sat down at the table. "Good morning, kids." Linda said cheerfully.

"Morning, Mom!" Phineas said as optimistically as he could.

"How was your sleepover?"

"Great! How did you guys sleep?"

"It was great. In fact, I can't figure out what it is, but last night was probably the best sleep I've gotten in a long time." Linda sounded sincere relaying this fact, something that struck Baljeet hard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

Baljeet suddenly how mixed feelings bottle up within him. For fear of uttering something he would later regret, he quickly left the kitchen and went upstairs in order to have a moment to himself. As soon as he reached the bathroom, he began hyperventilating.

"What in the world have I done!?" He said to himself, careful not to say it too loudly to attract attention. "I have violated that woman's privacy. I have committed the ultimate sin and have disgraced my family's name!" He slowly calmed himself down, and with a clearer head, began talking again. "And yet...last night...was magical. For me too, it was the greatest night of rest I have ever experienced. There is a part of me that realizes that my actions could have severe consequences if I am caught. But there is another part of me that is saying I want more. I want more of what I got last night." He began to rub his hands together maniacally. "And I will stop at nothing to get it...!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" It was Lawrence on the other side.

"Occupied."

"Oh, so sorry."

**End of Chapter 1.**

**A/N: OK, first of all, I want to get this out of the way. Like my previous "The Talk" installments, if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. I will not tolerate flames in the reviews section. Secondly, I got the inspiration for this story after reading another LindaxBaljeet fanfic entitled "A Nice Dose of Crack" written by AgentGoldfish, rated M. Thirdly, this was an idea I've had for a while now, and it was one of those where I just needed to start writing and get it out of my head or it would drive me insane. So hopefully you enjoy it, but like Dan & Swampy do with the show, I wrote this one mainly for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk III**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

Keeping his vow, Baljeet returned to the Flynn-Fletcher home that same night. He timed his return perfectly so he could make certain that at least one of the entrances would be kept open. So, as Phineas & Ferb headed inside from the backyard, he hid in the bushes so he would not be seen. Then, once everyone was it, he stuck his foot out as the door was closing to keep it from closing entirely, then closed it slightly more to fool everyone inside into thinking that it was actually closed.

Once the kitchen was completely clear and the lights were off, he made his way into the house. Careful to observe his surroundings, he discovered that the stairwell was clear, so he went up to the next floor. As he crept towards Linda & Lawrence's room, his mind began to race. He began contemplating different thoughts, weighing the pros to repeating his actions from the previous night to the cons such as the risk of getting caught. But eventually he decided that the pros far outweighed the cons, and continued on.

Once he reached the door he slowly opened it. Once again as soon as he did so the sound of loud snoring filled the air. Once again, he crept over to Linda's side of the bed and was delighted to see that she was the source of the loud snoring. She had her eye mask on again and was busy drooling all over her pillow while lying on her stomach. And once again, he was delighted.

After taking several pictures of her with his phone, he climbed into the bed. He settled himself at the edge of the bed, got himself comfortable, and then proceeded to rest his head on her butt, which was facing the ceiling. While he was getting comfortable, he placed both his hands on her butt cheeks and started squeezing them, to which Linda responded with a snort, and then by snoring even louder. Now satisfied, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

A few minutes of peaceful sleep passed. But then, Linda started to toss and turn. With Baljeet firmly grasping her butt cheeks, he had no choice but to go along for the ride. Of course, even if he had a choice, he would likely choose to go along with it anyway. But when Linda was done tossing and turning, she was on her backside. This, in turn, meant that Baljeet was also on his backside, but now he had his face completely smashed up against Linda's big butt. But Linda was none the wiser and continued snoring.

To Baljeet's credit, he didn't mind the position he was in at all. In fact, he contemplated whether he enjoyed it more than the position he was in the night before. Of course he would have plenty of time to contemplate that thought; Linda didn't budge for the remainder of the night, so Baljeet was stuck in that very position, crushed under the weight of her rear end.

_(Cue Baljeet's Dream)_

_Linda and Baljeet were in a movie theater, all by themselves. They were watching a movie, though neither of them knew exactly what they were watching. Baljeet wasn't enjoying the film at all. Linda immediately noticed this. "So...enjoying the movie, Baljeet?" She asked him._

_Baljeet sighed. "Not really. But that matters little. I have no control over what I can watch here." He said rather depressingly. Linda couldn't stand to see Baljeet so upset. After taking a long and loud yawn and smacking her lips, Linda stood up, dusted herself off, and walked slowly to Baljeet, where she concluded by standing directly in front of him so that her butt was directly in his face, and then placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Um, excuse me..." Baljeet said. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm helping you enjoy the show." She said rather flirtatiously, then yawning loudly again._

_"No, you are blocking my view of the show."_

_"Actually, I'd like to think I'm giving you a front-row seat to the **real** show."_

_Baljeet was about to question what Linda meant by that, but before he was given the chance, Linda suddenly fell asleep right where she was standing and started snoring very loudly, much to Baljeet's delight. All that was in Baljeet's vision was Linda's big butt, and for the longest time, it just sat there, right in his face. He enjoyed it very much, especially when Linda started swaying her hips back and forth with no signs of stopping._

_Baljeet took out a video camera and started recording Linda's butt swaying as it was, while also capturing the sound of her loud snoring in the background. There were occasional moments when he caught more than just her rear end; at times during the dream Linda would reach back with one of heer hands and scratch one of her butt cheeks for several minutes at a time. Baljeet was thrilled to watch it and was even more happy to capture it on film. _

_He had no idea how long he filmed for, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he was enjoying himself, and so was Linda..._

_(End Baljeet's Dream)_

The dream kept going throughout the entire night. The following morning, at around 7:00, Baljeet awakened. He was still in the same position as he was the night before: on his back with his face being crushed by Linda's big butt. She was still snoring, now much louder than before. Baljeet attempted to wiggle his way out from underneath without waking her up. He was successful, but then he noticed that the other side of the bed was vacated; Lawrence had awakened earlier and gone to the kitchen. While this provoked Baljeet to question whether or not he was seen, he put that thought to the back of his mind.

Remembering that Linda did not awaken until about 9:00 the previous morning, he opted to climb to the top of the bed towards her head. Her pillows and her face were completely covered in her own sleep drool, and it appeared as though it was coming out of her mouth a mile a second. But he didn't care. Instead of being grossed out, he plopped his head right next to hers - splashing some of her drool onto the bed in the process - and go back to sleep.

He stayed asleep for a couple of hours; it wasn't until a few minutes past 9 that he reawakened, and he was surprised to see that Linda was _still _asleep snoring her head off with even more drool everywhere. He chuckled silently, then proceeded to kiss her faces several times out of affection. Every time he did, she snorted loudly then snored louder than before. Finally, he decided to give her one big, long kiss on the lips. His face ended up covered in her drool when he was done, but to him it was worth it.

Finally, he sneaked out of the room and made it outside virtually undetected as he returned home to happily reminisce on yet another night of sleep with his beloved. There was a part of him that felt guilty for "violating" Linda's privacy, but the other part of him did not care as the sleep he had garnered the past two nights while sleeping with her was the best he had ever experienced.

* * *

Later in the day, around noon, Baljeet returned to the Flynn-Fletcher residence after Phineas & Ferb had gone out, only this time he had some help. He knocked on the front door, and Lawrence answered. "Hello Baljeet. Phineas & Ferb went out for the day, Candace is at Stacy's house, and I have to go run the antique store for the day. If you need anything, Linda is in the kitchen fixing up a leaky faucet."

"Oh, that is fine. Thank you Mr. Fletcher." He said kindly as he stepped inside and Lawrence stepped out. Baljeet walked into the living room and headed for the kitchen. When he rounded the counter, he caught a glimpse of Linda bent underneath the sink trying to fiddle with the faucet. She was so focused on the faucet she didn't even hear Baljeet enter.

The first thing Baljeet caught glimpse of was Linda's butt, which was sticking out as she had to go under the sink to fix it. As she struggled and fiddled around, it moved ever so slightly. But that ever so slight movement got Baljeet going. When he came over, he brought with him a video camera. Originally, he was supposed to help Phineas & Ferb out with their project. But after laying his eyes on Linda for even a nano-second, his plans changed.

His mind began racing. Linda was right in front of him, completely oblivious to his presence. "_Come on, Baljeet_." A voice said. Baljeet frantically looked around and finally settled on his left shoulder, where he discovered a tiny image of Linda standing there, her back turned to him. "_You see me over there, don't you? I have no idea you're here. Come on. I'm right here for the taking.I know you want some of this..._" The Linda hallucination started to sway her hips around, which drove Baljeet even more insane.

He looked over to his right shoulder, expecting a "good angel" of sorts to appear and try to persuade him not to do it. But none ever appeared. This made Baljeet even more excited. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny play gun of sorts. It contained a needle that had a super-powerful sleeping potion that Baljeet had been working on. He figured now was the perfect time to use it.

He aimed it carefully at one of Linda's butt cheeks, which was right there for the taking. Linda was still completely oblivious. He pulled the trigger and it landed perfectly in the middle of her left butt cheek. As soon as it hit, she yelped.

"Hello?" She asked. "Is anybody out there?" But Baljeet remained silent. "I have a strange feeling...I'm feeling..." She yawned loudly. "...very...sleepy..." The potion kicked in so quickly she barely had time to react. So she succumbed to the potion, collapsed onto the floor (which in turn lifted her butt a few inches off the ground) and started snoring very loudly. Baljeet was immediately pleased.

He dropped the gun and slowly inched his way towards her. Because of the way Linda was positioned, every time she snored, her butt would go up an inch, then fall down an inch to the rhythm of her snoring. After a few turns, Baljeet finally decided to approach her.

He took out his video camera and got very close to her. The closer he got, the bigger her butt looked. He could not bring himself to stop. Finally he got close enough so the entire screen of the video camera showed nothing but her rear end. He set down a stool and placed the camera on it so that the angle was perfect to get the shot he wanted. Then he plopped down on the floor and stared...stared at the limitless beauty that was her butt as it shook around to her loud snoring.

After close to a half hour, Baljeet got himself another urge. He grew tired of simply looking at her rear end while she was wearing pants. So, he paused the recording on his video camera and slowly walked towards her. He was up close with her rear end as it continued to shake and she continued to snore.

He reached out and slowly grabbed the waistband of her pants and slowly started pulling them down. With the pants came her underwear as well. He pulled them down as far as they would go until all that was there was her completely naked butt. At that very moment in time, Linda's butt was completely naked, and an inch away from Baljeet's face. Yet she snored on.

Baljeet's eyes grew wide as he stared for a moment at her naked butt. Then he snapped out of it and returned to his camera, where he resumed recording and kept the camera right on her naked butt as her snoring suddenly got louder.

Neither Linda nor Baljeet moved for the next hour or so. Baljeet got an hour of nothing but Linda's big, naked butt on film for an entire hour. But after an hour, his urges popped up again. This time, he wanted something more. He didn't want to just stare at Linda's naked rear. So he moved the camera so instead of being straight on it was at an angle, and then he slowly walked over to her again. He got down on his knees and then slowly leaned his head in until his face was touching her right butt cheek. She snorted once, then went back to snoring. Then he placed his hands on both butt cheeks and started squeezing as hard as he could.

Baljeet instantly felt gratified. He had slept on Linda's butt previously, but only when she was wearing pants. This time, her butt was completely bare. Baljeet had complete access to her big bare butt, and there was nobody around for miles to stop him. His gratification took over to the point where Baljeet felt compelled to fall asleep and slumber right there with his face pressing against her butt cheek. So he did.

Baljeet instantly fell into a deep sleep, one where he had absolutely no interest in waking himself up. Throughout his extended sleep he switched between left butt cheek and right butt cheek. It made no difference to Linda, who was so out of it she had absolutely no awareness of what was going on. All the while, the video camera was going, recording Baljeet taking a nap of Linda's big naked butt. At one point in his sleep, Baljeet also starting drooling on Linda's butt. He was so far out of it he was unable to stop himself, and even if he were the chances were he would have no interest in doing so.

Both stayed as they were for several more hours - well into the evening. Linda's butt was completely covered in Baljeet's sleep drool, and Baljeet was still squeezing away. But his good time was about to be interrupted. There was a noise at the front door. It sounded like the doorknob moving around trying to open. Baljeet instantly opened his eyes widely and lifted his head off of her butt. He carefully studied it and then used his cellphone to take some pictures of it.

Then he quickly gathered himself and prepared to leave. He lifted her pants back up so they covered her butt, saved the recording on his camera, grabbed everything, and bolted out the back door to go back home. Surprisingly, he was not caught by anybody.

Back at the front door, Candace walked in. She followed the sound of the snoring in the house all the way to the kitchen, where she found her mother still underneath the sink, snoring her head off, still completely oblivious.

Candace, completely confused, slowly approached her mother. "Mom?" She asked, but that only resulted in a few loud snorts from Linda before the even louder snoring resumed. She got closer to her. She reached out and tapped her mother a few times. "Mom?"

Linda snorted several times before yelping, and then finally waking up. "Hello?" She said as she slowly realized she was waking up. She got out from underneath the sink and wiped her face of the puddles of drools she had been lying in for several hours. "Candace?"

"Mom, are you OK?" Candace asked. "What's going on?"

"Uh…" Linda looked around appearing dazed. "I'm not sure, to be honest with you."

"Weren't you working on the sink?"

"I was. One minute I was twisting a bolt or something, and then the next...nothing. I don't remember anything. I must've fallen asleep." She quickly examined her person to make sure nothing had been stolen, and it was only then she had discovered her rear end was damp. She had no idea why.

"Mom, you look a little flustered. Maybe you're coming down with a cold or something."

"Yeah...I-I think you might be right Candace. M-Maybe I should just go up to bed. C-Can you handle dinner by yourself tonight?"

"Sure, Mom. Whatever you need."

"Thank you." Linda hugged her daughter tightly before trudging towards the staircase and heading upward. When she got to her room and opened the door, she was surprised to find an envelope waiting for her on her pillow. This only added to the already-many questions she had about what transpired within the past several hours, but like all letters, she opted to open in and see what was inside.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**What's inside the letter? And will guilt overcome Baljeet as he continues to struggle to understand these feelings he's having? Find out next time. I might change the rating of this fic to M, and if you agree with that move, let me know in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk III**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

Linda walked over to her pillow slowly and grabbed the envelope. What nobody knew was that once Baljeet had returned home, he was overcome with an immense amount of guilt about what he had done that he sat himself down in his room to write an extremely long letter. Baljeet poured his heart into the letter, varying from expressing his deep feelings for her and his confusing of those feelings to apologizing for violating her privacy in such ways. He then used an invention Phineas & Ferb had built for him to teleport the letter onto her pillow without having to return to the home.

Linda opened the envelope and took out the 2-page letter, and began reading it to herself.

_Dear Mrs. Linda Flynn-Fletcher,_

_The first thing I would like to do with this letter is to apologize to you. I have severely wronged you and have brought shame to my family, but I feel it is my duty to come clean and confess to all of my sins to the one I have wronged._

_When I first laid my eyes on you a few nights ago, I felt something well up within me that I had never felt before. For reasons I did not understand, my focus became fixated on you and only you. So that night when all of my other friends went to sleep, I sneaked into your bedroom. When I crept in, the only sound I heard - and the only sound I became interested in hearing - was the sound of your ravishingly loud snoring. _

_I admit that when I got a closer look at you while you were sleeping, you appeared - to the average person of course - physically unappealing and unattractive with your loud snoring and your many drool puddles. Still, I found myself strangely attracted to you. So I proceeded to commit a frivolous act and snap many photos of you while you slept. They did not stop at merely your face though. After I climbed into your side of the best and fell asleep for a while, I woke up and caught sight of your extremely large and very much firm posterior - a.k.a. "The Greatest Thing I Have Ever Seen." For the remainder of the night my focus was fixated on your rear, and I even used it like a pillow at time. You were none the wise._

_The following morning I awakened, and after I snapped a few more photos of you - this time including your rear - I sneaked by down to blend in with the rest of my friends before you awakened. Although a part of me was not proud of the deeds I had committed, another part of me felt that the night of sleep I garnered while sleeping with you was the greatest I had ever received. At that moment, I had decided: I wanted more of you. I wanted to sleep with you again and take in everything - the snoring, the drool puddles, and most importantly, your extremely large, firm, and very attractive butt - and I would not stop at anything to get it._

_The following night, I returned. Once again, I snapped photos of you, as you were sleeping so deeply you were completely oblivious to my presence. But as I got myself comfortable resting on one of your butt cheeks, you started to toss & turn, and eventually you stopped and fell asleep on your back. The only issue was that I was now underneath you, and your rear was literally crushing my face. I was stuck like that for the entire night, with nothing but your extremely loud snoring - and your frequent nighttime flatulence - to sooth me._

Linda immediately stopped reading and blushed in embarrassment. _Nighttime flatulence?_ She thought to herself. _I thought I had fixed that._ She then returned to the letter.

_That night was even better than the night before. What was even better than anything was that you continued to sleep until past 9 A.M. the following morning. When I finally awakened, I wiggled my way out from underneath you and left without another thought, only to return that afternoon. With everyone but you out of the house for the day and you completely unaware of my presence, I knew I had yet another chance to fulfill my desires. You were in the kitchen trying to fix the sink. So I shot you in the rear with a liquid I had experimented with that ultimately put you to sleep. _

_As you lied their completely asleep, I started filming you with my video camera. I made certain that the only image that showed up on my video camera was your gigantic rear end. After a while had passed, I felt another urge well up inside me, and soon I found myself pulling down your pants and underwear and revealing your naked rear end. It was an even more amazing sight than your rear with pants on. Then I started filming your nude rear end for what seemed like forever. In reality, though, it was only for more than a hour._

_But after that, I got another urge, and this time I rearranged the camera so it was at an angle, and then I came into the picture. What did I do once I came into the picture? Nothing...except get myself comfortable resting on one of your giant, naked butt cheeks, and then fall asleep right then and there. Yes, I admit it to you. I filmed your nude rear end and then I took a nap on it. I salivated on it for the better part of 2 hours. I could not control myself. Between your attractive, loud snores and your giant, naked butt with its many tiny freckles and frequent flatulence, I was stricken with love._

Linda took a moment away from the letter to feel around her rear around again._ Now it makes sense why I'm so wet down here._ She thought. _He was drooling on me...and he was drooling a lot._ She returned her attention to the letter.

_I am not proud of any of the activities I have performed at your expense. I am not proud that I have repeatedly violated your privacy for my selfish desires. But I have done so and in doing so I have had the most thrilling 2 days of my life. In fact had I not decided to confess my sins to you in this letter I would most likely have returned tonight to sleep with you again. _

_Now I am merely hoping you take this letter as my apology and accept it, and that you do not press charges against me._

_Sincerely yours, Baljeet._

Linda put the letter back into the envelope and hid it under her pillow. Then she sat down on the bed to compose herself. There were many thoughts racing through her mind at that particular moment.

On the one hand, Linda was finally able to understand what had been going on the past several days. She was beginning to believe she was merely losing her mind, but as it turned out, it was merely a young kid who was seriously crushing on her. She figured he understood the severity of the acts he committed and understood that if she wanted to, she could press charges against him and he would be in a world of trouble.

On the other hand, she felt very flattered. A truth she had hidden from those around her was that she was growing ever frustrated. She was sick and tired of people around her liking and appreciating her for her "personality" and "charm" rather than just her looks. She took that as something of an insult. So now, here is this young kid who is committing these awful acts behind her back, and yet he is doing it merely for the sake of appreciating her looks and not her personality.

She was conflicted internally. Her head was telling her to go one way but her heart was pulling her the other way. But she knew she would have to make a decision. What was just revealed in the letter is life-changing no matter which way she went.

* * *

Finally, she made her decision. After a few long moments to deliberate, she sat down at her desk and wrote out something on a blank piece of paper. Then she got an envelope and sealed it up. Once she was finished, she slowly crept downstairs. She noticed that Candace was busy preparing dinner. Linda smiled before continuing going out.

She was somehow able to slip over to Baljeet's house undetected, where she promptly deposited the letter into the mailbox and then left. What she didn't know was that Baljeet had noticed Linda put the envelope into the mailbox. So, with his clever wit, he sneaked out of his bedroom window towards the mailbox, grabbed the envelope, and returned to his room.

Once there, he opened the envelope and began to read the letter. While he was expecting on the side of hate mail from Linda for his unacceptable actions, he was instead given a set of directions to follow. At the end of the paper, it read, _"Follow these directions and you will have the greatest night of your life."_

Baljeet was confused as to what this meant, though he did have an idea. Nevertheless, he decided to follow the directions.

* * *

Later that evening, when the clock was close to 8:00, Baljeet decided to start following the directions. He climbed out of his bedroom window and scaled down the wall. On his quick feet, he made his way over to the Flynn-Fletcher home. He cruised to the side of the house and knocked on the wall lightly 3 times. Once he was finished, a tiny door revealed itself to Baljeet. It was just big enough for him to fit in. So, he crawled through the door, and it was there he realized that he was in a small tunnel.

He followed the path of the tunnel, and when he got near the end, he found himself close to a ladder. He climbed up the ladder, which went up about a foot. There, at the top, there was a door there. He pulled the door down to see where he was. But there was very little light. Baljeet noticed that there was a little bit of light coming out from right in front of him and from the sides. Before he could process anything, though, he saw the platform right above him start to move. It was as if someone was climbing into it. Seconds later, he started to hear a loud noise.

But it wasn't just any noise.

No, he had heard this noise before.

It was a noise that he now associated with the feeling known as "happiness."

Could it be? No, it couldn't.

But it was.

It was snoring.

More specifically, it was really loud snoring, and it was a certain snoring that he had heard before.

_No, that can't be!_ He thought to himself. But when he crawled out and noticed that the entire setting was familiar to him, it hit him. He looked up and saw that the person that had just climbed into bed was none other than Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Now it finally made sense.

Linda had sent him that note.

Linda was the one that drew the map.

Linda drew him back to her room.

And Linda was the one inviting him to sleep over with her.

But Baljeet still couldn't figure out why. Why would she do this after he poured his heart out to her and confessed all of his sins?

Yet the other side of Baljeet decided that it was not a big deal and that he should simply accept the invitation. He rationalized that Linda was merely offering it as a "one-last-ride" thing: to do it one more time and then never again. Of course, Baljeet had absolutely no desire to not come back for more, whether or not Linda approved. But he figured that would be a decision for another time.

For now, all he wanted to do was enjoy the night for as it was.

Baljeet slowly walked over to the bed and pulled down the blankets from the top. What was revealed to him was quite shocking indeed. When he pulled the blankets down, it revealed that Linda was sleeping on her stomach, and that she was completely naked from the waist down. No pants, no underwear, no footwear. Nothing. Just her and her extremely large, curved, naked, uptight butt.

And a note. There was a piece of paper lying right on top of Linda's butt. Baljeet picked it up, and as a result, Linda snorted loudly several times, causing her butt to shake. Baljeet enjoyed that, and then proceeded to read the note. It said, "_Enjoy the night, and I better wake up satisfied in the morning."_

Baljeet wasn't quite sure what to make of the message. To him, it appeared as though Linda was practically demanding that Baljeet sleep with her on her rear end like he had done the previous few nights. If that was truly the case, he was happy to oblige.

Without giving it a second thought, Baljeet climbed into the bed and rested his head right in the middle of her big naked butt. He rested his face towards her butt so that he was literally looking right at it. He grabbed both her butt cheeks with his hands and started squeezing them repeatedly as hard as he could. Each one made her snore much louder. Within seconds, he was fast asleep, drooling all over her butt, which was exactly what she wanted.

They stayed in their positions for about an hour. By the time the hour was up, both of Linda's butt cheeks were extremely firm & tight, and they were both covered in sleep drool. During the night, Linda also frequently passed gas right in Baljeet's face. The farts were both loud and smelly, just the way Baljeet wanted them to be.

After the hour had passed, Linda started to move. Still snoring & drooling on herself & her pillows, she tossed & turned until she was on her backside. Of course Baljeet was still squeezing her butt cheeks so tightly he had no choice but to hang on for the ride. He ended up also on his back, but now his face was being crushed by Linda's naked butt which was completely covered in his drool. Not only that, but she also continued farting in his face at a quick pace, each one slightly louder and smellier than the previous one. All in all, it made for the greatest experience of Baljeet's young life.

Linda did not toss & turn for the rest of the evening. But she didn't stay completely still. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Very frequently during the night, Linda would move her butt in a way so that it appeared as though she was rubbing her butt in Baljeet's face. That combined with Baljeet's drooling all over it and Linda's frequent flatulence made the experience completely unbeatable for him...and for Linda.

* * *

The following morning, at around 9:30, Linda and Baljeet were both still asleep. Linda's snoring had grown to incredible proportions; it was so loud that it had the potential to make eardrums bleed. Her mouth was open so widely flies could go in and out of it at will, and drool was practically spilling out onto her face and onto her pillow and her bed at an insane rate. In fact, as soon as midnight, Baljeet was practically lying in her drool while still being crushed by her butt.

At this time, Baljeet finally began to awaken. Still squeezing her butt cheeks as hard as he could, he slowly opened his eyes. The only thing that gave him more joy than knowing that he was actually sleeping with the woman he had spontaneous fallen head over heels in love with was the fact that the first sight he was able to wake up to the sight of Linda's gigantic, naked, extremely tight butt crushing his face.

He slowly wiggled his way out from underneath her butt and wiped his face of all the drool he had on it; Linda's butt was still sopping wet with it. He then crawled up the bed so he could lie next to her. She responded - as if by instinct - by turning to face him. She was still out cold, keep in mind, and the drool continued pouring out of her mouth. After watching her sleep for a few moments, he leaned in and gave Linda a big, long, wet kiss on the lips. As he kissed her, Linda continued snoring, and she was drooling so much that some was actually able to leak out from their interlocked lips.

When he pulled back, Linda slowly began opening her eyes. Baljeet didn't even try to move. He was both infatuated and paralyzed with fear. He believed that Linda was either going to accept everything that had happened the past several nights or threaten to call the police right then and there.

"Well good morning, Baljeet."

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen now? Is Linda going to chew him out or totally accept everything as normal? And regardless, where do they go from here?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk III**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Forgot to mention this but this story is completely non-canon to my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

"Well good morning, Baljeet."

Baljeet's heart suddenly skipped a beat. He was now in the middle of his worst fears realized: his beloved Linda staring at him in the eyes, finally aware of all the things Baljeet has said to her and done to her over the past few days. For some time, he feared that the moment they talked, she would very well reject his strong feelings for her _and_ call the police on harassment. Fortunately for him, she had no plans to do either. "How did you sleep?" She asked him. He didn't respond. He was far too terrified. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

She was merely trying to joke with him. But Baljeet was genuinely upset, and he turned his back to her. Confused, Linda spoke up again. "Baljeet, what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter." He said with a dejected tone. "I am merely waiting for you to scold me like I believe you should."

"Scold you? For what?"

He turned to face her again. "For everything. Was I not clear in that letter I wrote you? Did you not understand everything that has taken place for the last few days? I have severely and utterly violated your privacy in the most repulsive of ways."

"I don't think of it as you violating my privacy."

His eyes widened, very shocked at this remark. "You...You do not?"

"No." Linda held back a laugh. "In fact, I think of you as having given me the best sleep I've ever gotten the past few days. You sure know how to relax me."

Baljeet's shock grew to immeasurable levels. Here he was, a young elementary-school child face-to-face with a beautiful, physically attractive woman much older than her was. He had admitted in a letter that he had done so many unthinkable things to her while she was sleeping over the past several days. He was not proud of anything, yet at the same time he refused to stop. And here was that very woman, saying to him that she thoroughly enjoyed all of what he had done.

"I don't believe I understand." Baljeet admitted. "You are not offended in any way?"

"No."

"You are not disgusted?"

"On the contrary, I expected you to be the one who was disgusted. I mean, you _have_ seen me sleep, right?"

"Um...yes I have. Multiple times. But I am not disgusted."

"I can see that."

"No, I am extremely attracted to you. If I were not, I would not risk possible incarceration just to come over here every night. But what I do not understand is why you are acting so calm?"

"Well I'll be honest with you. When I first read your letter and discovered all of the things you had done to me in my sleep, at first...at first I was quite offended."

"I understand."

"I mean, I _am_ a woman at least three times your age, for one. But also the way you described your feelings was a little...uneasy."

"Of course."

"But on the other hand...I was a little flattered."

Baljeet lifted his head slightly. "Flattered?"

"My husband Lawrence is a wonderful man and he knows how to make me smile. But...I don't know. I guess I realized that the reason I didn't get mad at you after reading your letter was because, in your own way, you made me feel good. You liked me for my appearance, not my personality, and I guess I really like that."

"If it is of any consolation, I do not care one bit for your personality. I am only into your appearance." Baljeet responded with a sly smile; Linda laughed.

"Well I'm glad that's all cleared up."

"But what are we to do? I admit I'm flattered you gave me the path to a secret passage that leads directly underneath your bed so I can sneak over here every night and fall asleep with you. But I have a confession I need to make to you."

"Yes, Baljeet?"

"I...I do not want to come over here every night to sleep with you."

Linda was initially surprised by this remark. "What do you mean? Didn't you just say you had a-"

"You did not let me finish." Baljeet interrupted. "I don't want to come over here _every night_...I want...I want to be with you 24 hours a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year. I want to sleep with you every second of every day for the rest of my life! I do not want to do anything else but be asleep with you!" He managed not to shout, but there was clear conviction in his voice. Linda, however, was not offended.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" She said with a laugh.

"You...you are OK with this request?"

"Well you're the first "man" I've met in a long time who has given me any sort of compliment on my looks rather than my personality. And as long as they're gonna keep coming, I don't see why not. But I hope you don't expect us to sleep together in this bed all the time. I don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"I have already taken that into account, and I know the perfect location to go to." Baljeet reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. "Meet me at this location in one hour and we shall begin our eternity together."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Linda responded, and with that, Baljeet got out of bed and went backwards from the way he came in the night before, leaving Linda lying in her own drool to ponder her thoughts.

* * *

One hour later, Linda did as she was asked. She met Baljeet at his requested location - an old abandoned warehouse. There was a bed at the end of the room, the bed in which Baljeet & Linda would spend their eternity sleeping together. Baljeet was waiting for her and behind him was an extremely big table filled with all kinds of food. As per request, Linda came dressed in her usual attire - a yellow shirt with her tight green pants. Of course the second Linda fell asleep her pants & underwear were coming off.

What Baljeet failed to mention was that prior to their arrival, he had secretly created exact, perfect clones of both of them. The clones took the places of them and would live on in the world like the real Linda & Baljeet, with absolutely no knowledge of what the real Linda & Baljeet were doing.

"I am glad you came." Baljeet said happily.

"As am I, Baljeet." Linda said with her hands on her hips. "So, are you ready?"

"Not quite." He answered, which took Linda by surprise.

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain. My attachment to you is strongest when you are asleep."

"I thought your strongest attachment to me was my butt."

"It is both. Anyway, I have decided that in order to maximize my eternal stay with you, I must put you in a position where you are so direly deprived of sleep you would have no choice but to stay asleep for as long as I desire."

"Um...OK, if that's what you want. But then what's with all the food over there?"

"Ah, you've noticed the food. You see, in order to enhance our experience, I decided that when you finally fall asleep I want the experience to be extra special, and I have decided that in order for that to happen, I need to make you so tired you will never want to wake up again. So all of the food that is on the table has extremely high levels of tryptophan." All the foods on the table were naturally high in tryptophan, but Baljeet managed to add a lot of extra tryptophan to them. Of course not all of the foods were only filled with tryptophan. Some of them had another chemical in them that was designed to make their experience all the more amazing.

"What do you mean _finally_?" Linda asked, citing Baljeet's careful wording. "What are you talking..." Baljeet quickly clapped his hands, and down from the ceiling dropped a giant clock. It began swaying back and forth. Quickly, Linda was left in a trance, but it wasn't an overly powerful trance. Linda was not transformed into a mindless slave like most hypnosis victims. She was simply directed to follow all of Baljeet's orders and not ask questions.

"OK, my dear. Are you ready to have some fun?" Baljeet asked. Linda responded with a silent nod. "That is what I thought."

Baljeet's plan was simple: run Linda into the ground. Make her work so hard and stay up for so long without sleep that when she finally did close her eyes and collapse, it would be the last time she was ever awake, allowing Baljeet an eternity of the sleeping woman to do with her what he pleased.

So that's what he did. He started her off with some light workouts and as time passed, the intensity gradually increased. Most of the exercises were centered around toning, tightening, and enlarging her butt, which Baljeet was completely crazy for. Others consisted of just moving around at a rapid pace to induce fatigue quickly.

After a couple of hours of such exercises, Baljeet sat Linda down for a break and treated her to some of the food he had provided. After she cleared her plate, she yawned loudly once. "Boy, that was delicious." She said in a tired voice. She then stood up and started walking towards the bed, only to be stopped by Baljeet.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked sternly.

"To the bed." She responded, followed by a loud yawn. When she was finished, she hunched over slightly and started scratching her butt, which drove Baljeet crazy. "I'm tired."

"But we are not finished."

"Huh?"

"We are only getting started here. I am going to ride you until I cannot ride you anymore."

"Well that doesn't-" Before she could finish, Baljeet brought down the giant hypno clock again and put Linda back under his trance. This time is was a stronger spell. She still kept her humanity, but now she wasn't prone to as much defiance.

"You were saying...?" He asked slowly as he waited for her to come to.

"What was I saying?"

"That's what I thought. Now we have a lot of work ahead of us, dear."

And so it began. Baljeet stayed true to his word. Over the course of the next several days, Baljeet rode Linda harder than anybody had ever ridden anyone before. Using various exercises that exhausted her and relaxed her, he got her into a state of extreme fatigue. It also helped that all the food that he had Linda eat was high in chemicals that induced sleep.

As the days passed, Linda grew more and more noticeably exhausted. Her eyes drooped, her senses declined, and her personality disappeared. She stood more hunched over, and despite all the exercise, Linda had gained several pounds...all of which went right to her butt, which pleased Baljeet. Also she was so tired that even when she was just standing still and doing nothing, her mouth was open and she drooled slightly onto the floor. Baljeet made sure to get photographic evidence of that.

At one point during their time, Baljeet grew tired of looking at Linda's clothed body. So, with her still under hypnotic command, he ordered her to remove all of her clothes, where it was revealed she was wearing a loincloth and a bra; the loincloth only covered her front, which meant her big butt was completely exposed.

But even through all of this abuse, there was a part of Linda's brain that was telling her she couldn't quit. It told her that she had to keep going no matter how tired she was; keep going until she just couldn't go anymore. So she pressed on determined to please her new mate. She plotted to keep herself going until she couldn't go any longer.

Unfortunately for her, her own willpower would be her eventual downfall...

**End of Chapter 4!**

**So what's gonna happen next? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk III**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

The hours turned into days, and soon the days turned into weeks.

It started taking its toll on Linda. Under Baljeet's hypnotic spell, she vowed not to stop until she couldn't go any longer. Bound by mythical powers, she kept herself moving and active, constantly making herself even more tired minute after minute without taking a sleep. And of course, now she was doing it with just a loincloth covering herself. Her naked butt was completely exposed, so whenever Baljeet got a chance to view her from the back, he took it.

Several weeks had passed since their rendezvous began. It had been several weeks since Linda had a taste of the beautiful sensation that is sleep. Instead, she was being forced to keep awake, doing various activities that had effects ranging from fatiguing her due to excursion of effort or fighting the urge while listening to lullaby music. That, combined with the fact that every morsel of food had a giant boost of a chemical that made you very sleepy, made it even tougher on her to stay awake.

Her eyes were red and dry with many, many dark bags under them, her skin was pale, and her body stood with a hunch, which made her already-big butt look even bigger. But while Linda was about ready to crack, Baljeet was too busy staring at (and filming) her giant, freckled, extremely tight, and sweaty butt.

"Baljeet..." She said with her voice very hoarse from the lack of sleep. "C-Can we please take a break now? I-I don't even remember when I last sat down for some sleep..." Her voice began trailing off. By now she was so tired and so out of it that she actually drooled all over herself while she was still awake. Baljeet, however, wasn't ready to let her off the hook.

"Nonsense, woman. We still have so much to do. For example..." He took out a stopwatch from his pocket. "You need to perform the presidential fitness test."

Linda groaned, but obeyed.

And so they got to work. Baljeet rode Linda to complete every single aspect of the test, testing her to her limits. Push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, shuttle run, and the presidential mile. Baljeet set highly unrealistic goals for Linda to reach that were meant to completely exhaust her to the point of no return. It took them many, many days for Linda just to complete the test, and she only received food breaks and bathroom breaks, but no sleep breaks. Also remember that through all of this, Linda was still practically naked, with the exception of a bra and a loin cloth covering her front.

After many, many days of grueling exercise that left her nearly beaten & exhausted, she was just about ready to call it quits. "OK...that's done." She said, yawning very loudly and scratching her butt cheek. "Are we done?"

Baljeet laughed. "Oh no, dear Linda."

Next he put Linda through a rigorous army-based exercise program. The intensity level was through the roof and Baljeet made sure it lasted longer than the president's fitness test. To make it even harder for her to stay awake, he had her listen to soothing lullabies throughout the intense exercise. This went on for several weeks, and when Baljeet finally allowed Linda to rest, she was basically at her breaking point, yet Baljeet refused to let her sleep.

Afterwards, he devised up what he considered the most boring, most useless, most irrelevent, and most lengthy lecture that he could come up with, and he made Linda sit through the entire thing. He put ankle bracelets on her so when she even flirted with falling asleep, she would be shocked awake. He would stop if the shocks were unable to wake her, but that proved unnecessary.

The lecture basically lasted two full weeks, covering pretty much every boring topic in the world. By the end of it, Linda was about ready to collapse.

"Are we... finished yet?" Linda said, basically on the verge of tears.

Baljeet shook his head, then he took out a boombox and a giant piece of paper with dance steps on them. "You have to learn every complicated dance routine that has ever been invented."

Linda groaned loudly, but her hypnotized psyche would not allow her to reject. So they got to work.

And boy, was it work...

Baljeet rode her as hard as he possibly could, forcing her to do every single dance that had ever been invented. He forced her to perform the same steps over and over again, even when she did them perfectly right. It continued like this for the next several weeks. The only times Baljeet would let Linda stop were for food breaks & bathroom breaks. But he was on her to make sure she didn't fall asleep until "it was time."

But that time was coming.

Linda was performing another highly complicated dance routine, performing to the tune of "Blue Danube Waltz." By now Linda had put on about 40 pounds of weight from all of the food she had consumed, and every single pound of it went straight to her butt, which delighted him immensely.

She was getting near the end. "And a one..." She said to herself as she tried desperately to perfect the dance. "And a two...and..." But as she went for the last move, she lost her balance and collapsed. She laid on her back, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Baljeet walked over to her.

"Oh come on!" He said to her, playing the role of the tough teacher that rides his students too hard. "After all I have done for you? You call that a dance? That was pathetic!" He shouted.

Linda tried to stand up. "S-Sorry..." She said; she was so tired her voice started to crack. Baljeet started clapping his hands rapidly in order to get her awake.

"Come on! Come on! We are burning daylight here!" He shouted. So they got back to work, with Linda trying desperately to perfect the dance while fighting her severe sleep deprivation. They continued practicing for several more weeks. Linda's fatigued continued rising as she became incredibly desperate for even a wink of sleep. But Baljeet was on her and would not allow it. He wanted Linda to go to the edge and then just push her off. He wanted her so tired, so exhausted, so drained that when Linda finally decided to collapse from exhaustion, it would be a permanent sleep, leaving him able to do with her whatever he pleased.

After several more weeks, they were finally getting close. Baljeet was slowly becoming satisfied with Linda's dance, but continued riding her hard. "And a one...and a two...and..." She performed the final move, and looked at Baljeet. Her eyes were beat red and watery. "W-Was that good?" She asked with a hint of desperation.

"I am still not convinced. Do it again." Baljeet said firmly, forcing Linda to stand up and perform it again. This repeated many more times, and Linda continually grew frustrated as her fatigue went through the roof. She repeated the dance many, many more times over the course of many days, and each time she nailed every single move perfectly. But Baljeet rejected them every single time and made her do the dance over and over. Eventually, she hit her breaking point.

By now, it had been approximately seven months since the last time Linda even flirted with the sweet sensation of sleep. She was worn down, beaten, exhausted, and down right fed up with Baljeet. Even though she was still under Baljeet's hypnotic spell, bound to obey Baljeet's every command without an argument, there was something within her that was stirring. It began boiling because of her extreme exhaustion.

So in one swift moment before she entered the final phase of her dance, she made herself a pact: when the time came where she finally fell asleep and fell asleep for good, she would make it her subliminal mission to make it the most uncomfortable, unenjoyable sleep for Baljeet possible. She figured that if it was the last thing she would ever do, she would make it count.

"A one..." She started the final moves of the routine. This time, her eyes were shut. She thought that shutting her eyes would make the pain go away. Instead, it induced sleepiness. "And a two..." She got ready to make her final move, but as she did, her body stood still. In her position, she froze. On the sidelines, Baljeet rubbed his hands together in anticipation, with a grin on his face. He felt it was finally coming...the moment where Linda would fall asleep once and for all and stay asleep forever.

Linda remained frozen in her position for some time before finally moving again. But, instead of completeing the routine, her body decided that it had had enough abuse. So, slowly but surely, with her eyes still shut, she returned herself to a standing position and put her head back as far as it could go. Her hands dropped to the side of her body. She mumbled very loudly but incoherently for a few moments before beginning a decrescendo in volume. Once she stopped mumbling, her mouth remained open, and drool poured out of her mouth from all angles, spilling onto her naked body and onto the floor.

After seven long, grueling, torturous, nightmarish months of non-stop grueling exercises, dance routines, lullabies, lectures, and consuming foods there were extremely high in tryptophan, Linda's body was finally fighting back. It was saying "Enough!" to all of the abuse and the lack of sleep, and it was shutting down.

Soon her mind filled with nothing but lullabies designed to put her to sleep. They started off very loud but quickly grew quiet until they disappeared completely from her mind, leaving it completely blank with only one thought: the thought of finally getting some sleep, and using her extended slumber to get revenge on Baljeet for making her go so long without it.

Baljeet used this time to set up several cameras around her. They were designed to capture both her snoring face (which from he was expecting a massive amount of drool both on her face and on the floor) and her naked butt, regardless of whether she remained standing or collapsed onto the ground. Finally, after a couple of brief moments, something happened.

Linda let out one big loud snore, the likes of which had never been heard by anybody...until now. It was loud, it was disgusting, and it was long. Her mouth opened as wide as it would go on the inhale, and on the exhale, she would make the sound a horse makes, while spitting up drool. It was all captured on camera by Baljeet, but this was only the beginning.

After a few minutes of this, something else happened. Linda started to collapse from her standing position. Panicking, Baljeet quickly gathered all the cameras and moved them out of the way so they would not get crushed. Once they were safely out of the way, Linda finally collapsed onto the floor and laid on her stomach in an awkward position. It spoke to her extreme fatigue, because Linda did not budge at all to fix her position. But her position did leave it so her big, naked butt was pointed at the ceiling, to Baljeet's delight.

He reset the cameras' positions; some were aimed her snoring (and drooling) face and the rest were aimed at her giant, naked butt. Linda was so exhausted she could not help but drool all over the floor as her snoring continued to ripple through the room. It was louder than it had ever been, and Baljeet was ready to embrace it.

But first, he had to make absolutely certain that she was asleep and unable to wake up ever again. So he took out various objects - a blowhorn, a trumpet, a whistle, etc - and started blowing into all of them several times right into Linda's ear. Linda was so tired that she kept on snoring. In fact, her snoring was much, much louder than any of the instruments Baljeet used, which made him very happy.

He walked over to her face and laid down right next to her so that his face was touching hers. Linda took it a step further and leaned it as hard as she could, so that her face was practically on top of his and crushing his. This also meant that Baljeet would be laying in a giant puddle of her drool while getting drooled on, but it was all worth it to him.

Within a few minutes, Linda's entire face, Baljeet's entire face, as well as the floor surrounding their bodies was soaked in her sleep drool, and yet she continued drooling and snoring. Her mouth remained as wide open as it could get the entire time, never once closing for anything. The loudness of her snoring started to crescendo to astronomical volumes by the second, and it went directly into Baljeet's ear.

It spurred a thought in Baljeet that Linda was merely snoring as loudly as she was, drooling as much as she was, and sleeping in a manner so disgusting, so repulsive that any intellectual man would take one look at her and bolt for the door, just to get her revenge on him for making her go so long without sleep. All of her snores were ridiculously loud, most of them sounding like she was exaggerating them. Her exhales also sounded very exaggerated and at a closer glance, it look as though Linda was trying to force herself to drool on Baljeet. On top of that, Linda's facial expressions gave the impression that she was angry and bitter...and he was right.

In any case, he decided that if that were the case, it was her right to do so. All it meant for him was that he was going to have a great time spending eternity sleeping with her. He was so elated that realizing that Linda had managed to drool over his entire face in just a half hour did not bother him in the least. In fact, he was able to put up with it for about ten hours total.

But after that ten hours passed, Baljeet decided that he had enough of Linda drooling on him. Now, he wanted something more; he wanted to sleep on Linda's big, naked, extremely uptight butt. So he attempted to wiggle himself out from underneath Linda's disgusting face. But Linda had other plans.

Bent on making Baljeet's life miserable the way he made her miserable, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close to her. He yelped, but it was to no avail. He was now trapped underneath her surprisingly strong grip, and his ear was literally an inch away from her mouth.

She proceeded to continue snoring louder than she had ever snored before in her life. She also drooled all over him and at a quick pace to boot. Baljeet, for a brief time, was a little confused. He assumed that by Linda falling asleep, she would be permanently out of his hair, allowing him to play with her as he pleased. But Linda swore to herself that she would make this time with him the most miserable ever. She was determined to do that by deafening him with her snoring, grossing him out with her drooling, or make her butt so unattractive, so repulsive that he would beg for it to stop.

He stayed trapped in her strong grasp for approximately three days; it was a surprise to him that he was rendered trapped under her firm grip, though he did not complain. During that time, her snoring grew to unbelievable volumes and he found himself covered in her disgusting sleep drool. But he was finally able to wiggle himself out.

He walked over to her backside. Her butt was sticking right up towards the ceiling, and shaking all over to the rhythm of her snoring.

Baljeet calmly got himself comfortable and rested his head on one of her giant, naked butt cheeks. He grabbed both of them, closed his eyes, and started squeezing them repeatedly. Amazingly, for as loud as Linda was already snoring, each squeeze made her snore so much louder and drool that much more, and the drool puddle she was forming was already huge and all over the floor & her face, but there were no signs that it was stopping anytime soon. So Baljeet took advantage.

He soon fell asleep, but after a few minutes of him drooling all over her butt cheeks, Linda started to shake. She snorted several times and her body began shaking. Soon, she began to roll herself over so that now she was laying on her back instead of on her stomach, so now Linda was literally sitting on Baljeet's face with her big, naked butt. Baljeet was ready to enjoy it, but Linda was determined not to let Baljeet enjoy it. So, completely on instinct, she let out one huge, smelly sleep fart that went right into Baljeet's face.

Despite her intents to make it unenjoyable, Baljeet enjoyed it more than anything he had even experienced in the world. Of course, it didn't stop there. Combined with her extremely loud snoring, her ridiculous rate of drool guzzling out of her mouth, and her now very frequent & smelly farting, Linda was a recipe for disgusting. Linda assumed that by doing all of this she would prove herself so disgusting Baljeet would want nothing to do with her. But she was dead wrong. IN fact, the more disgusting and repulsive Linda go, the more attractive she became to Baljeet.

So much in fact, that Baljeet eventually decided - after sustaining ten long hours of Linda's giant butt crushing his face and surrounding him with loud & smelly farts - that one snoring woman was not nearly enough. So he wiggled himself out from underneath her giant, extremely uptight butt and walked over to the corner of the room. He pulled out a strange-looking device - a cloning device, the same one that he used on both of them before they ever arrived in this predicament - and walked back to Linda.

He held it out over her body, adjusted some settings on it, and then he pulled the trigger. Linda's body started glowing, but her sleep was unaffected. In fact, she was snoring so loudly her mouth was so far open that from the way she was sleeping, her mouth covered her entire face, and it was guzzling drool out like she just didn't care.

He got back into his position right underneath her big, uptight butt, and closed his eyes. Within seconds, activity occurred. Two flashes of light appeared on both sides of Baljeet's body, and before he knew it, two identical clones of the sleeping Linda appeared. Both clones had their faces barely a half inch away from Baljeet's face, and both continued snoring right into Baljeet's ear. Baljeet closed his eyes and smiled, allowing the sounds of all three Lindas' snoring to sooth him to sleep. That, combined with their excessive drooling and the farting he was getting from behing underneath her gigantic and uptight butt made the experience all the more enjoyable.

The two clone Lindas that were on either side of Baljeet alternated frequently between having their loud snoring & drooling mouths right up to his ear and having their big, naked butts next to his face. They were all determined to make him miserable as revenge for keeping Linda up so long without sleep, and they planned to use their disgusting, repulsive, loud, and well-documented sleeping habits & physical features to do so. Baljeet, however, was not offended. In fact, he found it incredibly sexy. So he spent his time trapped underneath the original Linda's massive, naked, uptight butt squeezing her butt cheeks - making her snore louder after each squeeze - and drooling all over her butt cheeks.

The hours turned into days. The days turned into weeks. And the weeks soon turned into months. All the while, Baljeet, Linda, and the Linda clones held their positions. The original Linda spent all that time fast asleep with her giant, naked butt on top of Baljeet's face, constantly unleashing loud & smelly farts into his face while her snoring grew to incredible volumes and her drooling literally began filling up the room like a swimming pool. Meanwhile, the clones took turns doing their part: they spent some of their time snoring loudly into Baljeet's ear and some time farting into his face.

Despite their best efforts to make him miserable, they instead filled his heart with joy and satisfied his desires. And it stayed exactly like this for the foreseeable future. Months were passing by but nobody budged from their positions. The Lindas stayed asleep and Baljeet stayed asleep, greatly enjoying everything that was happening. And that was exactly how they spent the rest of eternity together: with a completely drained Linda snoring so loudly it shook the town, drooling so much it began filling the room like a pool, and smothering Baljeet's fact with her large, extremely tight butt, two Linda clones on each side snoring into Baljeet's ears, and Baljeet happily squeezing Linda's big butt cheeks while enjoying the fact that he was being crushed by her big butt.

All the while, and exact clone of both Baljeet and Linda were out in the real world, living out their lives exactly the way Linda & Baljeet would, with absolutely no knowledge of what the real Linda and Baljeet were doing.

**The End.**

**And there you have it. The End. Hope you like it. This was just a fic I really wanted to do, so no flames please.**

**As far as continuity, I don't consider this a part of my "New Adventures" series, though I might choose to incorporate some elements into a future episode.**


End file.
